Question: Gabriela drove her car for $10$ kilometers on each of the past $12$ days. How many kilometers did Gabriela drive her car altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Gabriela went driving. The product is $10\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $10\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 120\text{ kilometers}$ Gabriela driven a total of $120$ kilometers.